


I have returned, Sam Winchester.

by Skylus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dafuq did i do?, Gabe is alive!, I Don't Even Know, I am just so wrong, I have created a monster, Kill me guys, Other, Sam and his lost shoe, This is just so ugh, i don't even, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylus/pseuds/Skylus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds his lost shoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have returned, Sam Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkymonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Seriously, guys, total randomness.

**Sam was walking down the street one brisk, cold morning when he heard a clanking noise from underneath him. He looked down, seeing that he was standing a foot away from a gutter. He took out his gun and got prepared, opening the hatch, the disgusting smell making his nose crinkle. He waved his hand in front of his nose, trying to blow the stink away. And that's when he saw it, causing him to drop his gun to the floor. It was there. His beautiful shoe that he lost while he owned the lucky rabbit's foot. He picked it up and pulled it to his chest, smiling to himself.**

**_'Sam, I missed you...!'_ it said.**

**"I MISSED YOU TOO!" he cried, sobbing to himself.**  
  
 _'Don't cry, Sammy.'_ it said,  _'Please don't cry!'_

**"Yeah,  sorry... it's just, I've missed you so much!"**

**_'I've missed you too, Sam.'_ **

**Sam sobbed, hugging it closer to his chest. Somehow it was warmer than he expected it to be. It was a shoe. Shoes weren't warm.**

**_'Now give us a kiss, Samsquatch."_ said the beautiful blue shoe.**

**"Wait, Samsquatch, what?!"**

Sam got up with a cough. At first things were a blurr and then it all focused on a pair of amused golden eyes and he heard laughing. He shook his head and saw Gabriel sitting in front of him - or more like rolling on the floor in front of him.

"DUDE, WERE YOU IN MY HEAD?!" he cried, throwing his pillow at the shorter man. 

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist!" Gabriel said between his fits of laughter. "Hey, Sam, what's that baseball bat for?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, Gabe's alive. YAY!


End file.
